


cut your bangs

by unlshthfrckngbts



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Haircuts, M/M, this is short and dumb but it's self indulgent, yeah kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlshthfrckngbts/pseuds/unlshthfrckngbts
Summary: Mihashi needs a haircut. Abe helps out.





	cut your bangs

**Author's Note:**

> my brain aggressively gave me this idea while i was brushing my teeth this morning so i sat down and wrote it in 20min and it's the shortest thing i've ever written but i thought it was best as is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> trans mihashi is very vaguely hinted at because y'all know me

“Are you ready?” Abe asks, just a hint of nervousness in his voice. He hopes it doesn’t show.

“Yeah,” Mihashi replies with the smallest nod, shuddering when the catcher’s fingers glance his skin. “Go for it.”

“Are you sure? I mean...I’ve never done it before and I don’t want to mess up—”

“Just…” Mihashi holds up two fingers and makes a scissor motion. “It’s not like—you’re not gonna _hurt_ me or anything. You’re careful.”

Abe huffs through his nose, nods, and closes the scissors. A chunk of strawberry blond hair falls to the floor at their feet.

“See?” Mihashi says, and Abe releases a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Not hard. Well, hard for me. That’s why you’re here.”

“Why am I the one doing this anyways?” Abe asks, combing through his boyfriend’s hair and searching for the next wad to chop. He decides on an especially long piece curling around Mihashi’s ear. “Shouldn’t your mom or someone do this? I don’t know how to cut hair, and I don’t want you to hate me when this is done and it looks awful.”

“Mom did it a lot when I was little, apparently I _moved_ too much when we went to barbers. She got tired of it as I got older because she had to learn how to cut it shorter, but I hate—the shops are _uncomfortable_ .” He waves a hand in a small motion in front of him. “They all tell me I should grow it out, that it’s a _shame_.”

Abe grunts in reply as he closes the blades again. Makes enough sense. “Yeah, but why me?”

Mihashi wheezes a laugh, trying not to move too much in his chair. “My mom, she goes,” he pauses momentarily, and all that can be heard is the sharp _snip_ of the scissors, “‘ _Have Takaya-kun do it this time, he’ll do it, right?_ ’”

A short, surprised bark of laughter escapes Abe at Mihashi’s rendition of his mother. But more importantly: “Your mom thinks I’m whipped.”

“Aren’t you?” Mihashi smiles, making sly eye contact with Abe in the mirror in front of them. Abe’s breath catches in his chest.

“Hey,” he says, poking one of the pitcher’s defiantly puffed out cheeks with his free hand. “Watch it, buddy. Who’s got the scissors?” He clicks the blades together for emphasis. “Who holds the power to mess up your hair right now?”

“It’s gonna be messy anyways. Never behaves.” He gestures to the shaggy mess on his head currently. “'S why it doesn’t matter how you cut it. As long as it’s not like this.”

“Still,” Abe grumbles. “Don’t like the pressure.”

Mihashi makes an amused chirping noise. “Third runner, Taka.”

Abe just squints at him in the mirror, but he can’t manage to hide the small smile curving the corners of his lips.

 

When Naoe comes home from work later that evening, she finds both boys practicing pitches in the backyard, open workbooks and textbooks scattered on the nearby patio table but clearly long forgotten. She smiles to herself. Of course.

A loud _whap!_ draws her out of her thoughts

“That was a good one!” Abe exclaims, staring down at the baseball in his mitt. Naoe watches the way her son absolutely _beams_ in response, his hair glowing gold in the slowly setting sun.

Oh! His hair!

“Ren!” she yells, waving. Both boys startle, seemingly having not noticed her the few minutes she had been present. Mihashi returns her wave before scampering over, Abe following behind at a slower pace after rising from his crouch.

“Hi, Mom—”

“Let me see how Takaya did!” Naoe insists, gently tugging her son’s head down and carding her fingers through his hair. Abe gives her a tiny bow in greeting and then stands patiently to the side, waiting for her approval.

“Mom, stop—”

“Wow!” she says after a moment, running her fingers through Mihashi’s hair one final time before playfully mussing it for good measure. He dips out of her hold as soon as she loosens her grip and turns to Abe. “Have you cut hair before?”

“No ma’am.”

“It looks nice! Maybe better than when I did it, even. He never sat still long enough, always had to squirm around—”

“Mom,” Mihashi whines.

“He was very good,” Abe says. “Minimal squirming.”

Mihashi looks like he’s biting back a “ _told ya so_.”

Naoe looks at the two before laughing. “Well, alright! Takaya, you might be the designated barber now.” She then shifts the strap of her bag on her shoulder, nodding back to the house behind her. “I’m going to go get a start on dinner, so make sure you two wash up beforehand.”

Both boys nod, and she heads back inside to start cooking. Later, she pretends not to notice their shared glances at the table or the way they seem to—probably—bump knees occasionally underneath. But when Mihashi begins excitedly and animatedly retelling a story to Abe around mouthfuls of food, she can’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://unleashthefrickingbats.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/unlshthfrckngbt)


End file.
